


A Father's Sins

by graceandfire



Series: Brightness Burns [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Mirror Universe McCoy is out of Kirk's reach.  His daughter isn't.</p><p>**************************</p><p>Jim doesn’t have any kind of a plan formed when he goes Earthside to visit Joanna McCoy at the Vincentius Institute, the top preparatory academy of the Empire.  He’s acting on the emotions that have been roiling away inside of him, eating holes into his gut since the day his chief physician had disappearedbeentakenescapedwherethe*#()#%areyouMcCoy?  Since the day Spock had informed Jim calmly in the face of his lethal rage that without additional data the probability of retrieving Chief Physician McCoy was less than 0.0027%.  </p><p>**************************<br/>WARNINGS:  Please note this is Mirror!Universe fic from Mirror!Kirk's point of view and his is NOT a nice guy.  While I will state up front that nothing actually happens to Joanna McCoy in this fic, please note that it is told from Kirk's point of view and he is very, very displeased that his Leonard McCoy is gone.  And he is contemplating taking it out on Joanna as the only part of McCoy that's within his reach.  So, contemplated danger to a minor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Sins

Jim doesn’t have any kind of a plan formed when he goes Earthside to visit Joanna McCoy at the Vincentius Institute, the top preparatory academy of the Empire. He’s acting on the emotions that have been roiling away inside of him, eating holes into his gut since the day his chief physician had disappearedbeentakenescapedwheretheFUCKareyouMcCoy? Since the day Spock had informed Jim calmly in the face of his lethal rage that without additional data the probability of retrieving Chief Physician McCoy was less than 0.0027%. 

This lack of a plan is uncharacteristic because Jim always has a plan; usually layers upon layers of plans. One of Jim’s gifts is strategy, both the short-term war tactics that first earned him notice at the Empire’s Officer Academy and the far sighted layered plans for expanding and securing his power base years down the road. The ability to plan, the ability to be flexible and the ability to be ruthless is why he is the youngest captain in the history of the Empire. And he’s earned it—family status be damned—although Jim is practical enough to take ruthless advantage of the family’s influence when it’s convenient. Jim’s father gave his life to the service of the Empire in a spectacularly useful way and his mother Winona, a beautiful woman still, has always had a gift for picking powerful and useful lovers to augment the family fortune and status.

But Jim doesn’t have a plan for what he’s going to do with Joanna McCoy, the twelve year old daughter of Leonard Horatio McCoy, who disappeared into another universe with another James Tiberius Kirk sixty-four days ago. 

Jim just wants to hurt her. That’s his fucking plan.

Because the object of his rage may be out of reach but Joanna McCoy isn’t. 

“Captain? Would you like a beverage?” The question is purred by the shuttle attendant, a plain offer of much more than a drink. Kirk gives her the once over out of habit. Flaming red hair, statuesque body and pouting red lips; a beautiful woman ambitious and confident enough to try to snag the interest of a powerful and wealthy starship captain. Sixty-five days ago Kirk would have flashed an amused smile and gone to the back of the shuttle with her or—if he was in the mood for exhibitionism—flipped her over a seat and fucked her right there in the spaciously appointed first class cabin to the vicious amusement of the other passengers. He’s done both with other interchangeable waitresses/attendants/Empire personnel over the years. If they’re decent fucks he usually tosses them some credits. If they’re really talented, or if they manage to amuse him, he gives them the far more valuable coinage of his favor. 

Looking up now at her inviting features, all Kirk feels is rage bubbling up, dark and ugly. He considers taking her to the back room anyway and working some of his fury out on her unblemished perfection; seeing how the creamy translucence of her skin looks with bruises blooming up and down in mottled colors; screams muffling in her throat. The thought doesn’t make its way past his surface mask of charm because her confident smile doesn’t falter to give way to fear. Finally, Kirk flicks a dismissal with his fingers and orders a shot of Kentucky bourbon instead. He spends the rest of the ride staring into the tumbler, contemplating Joanna McCoy.

There are a lot of things he can do to Joanna. A part of Jim thinks that if he hurts her enough somehow McCoy—with that stupidly fierce streak of sentiment that he tries so hard to suppress—will know it; will feel the damage done to his precious little girl that he loves so damn much. That somehow the blow will cross a universe to wound his McCoy who had fucking dared to leave him. 

There are a lot of things he can do to Joanna. He’s not into kids himself but he knows the secret preferences of most of the ruling class, thanks to his own skills at gathering intel added to his mother’s keen insights. Little Joanna will make a perfect pet for some randy old admiral. It’ll even build up Jim’s power base and set the hooks for gaining future influence. He can kill two birds with one fucking well aimed stone.

There are a lot of things he can do to Joanna. 

Hell, he can just withdraw his protection. Jim knows exactly what will happen to a vulnerable girl with no connections should that happen. Still, he muses as he raises his glass to drain the last of the bourbon with one burning swallow, it would be such a waste. He’s seen Joanna’s test scores. She’s fucking brilliant, just like her father, showing high aptitude and interest in the sciences, especially xeno-biology. She can be useful to the Empire and useful to him. 

Maybe his revenge should be turning her against Leonard. Slowly molding her character and her memories until all she has left for the father who adores her is cold hatred and contempt. Jim can bind her to him that way. A mutual sense of being abandoned. Fitting fucking payback.

Yeah, there’re a whole hell of a lot of things he can do to Joanna Elizabeth McCoy.

 

******************************************

 

He’s waiting in the school Commandant’s office, having taken it over for this first interview. He wants to see her face to face. He’s seen her picture in data files. She looks like Leonard outwardly. He wants to…he doesn’t know what the hell he wants.

He wants her to be boring. Ordinary. A mealy mouthed, stuttering nobody that he can dismiss or destroy at whim. 

No, he wants her to be exactly like Leonard, all barely suppressed defiance and growling rebellion. It will make destroying her more satisfying. 

Jim almost snarls his frustration. He doesn’t fucking know what the God damn hell he wants and he fucking hates that.

The door opens.

He barely hears the Commandant’s respectfully deferential words. Fuck she looks like him. He’d known that but the picture hadn’t really captured the essence of her. The shape and color of her eyes, the same full lips, the fucking curve of her ears. It’s Leonard McCoy feminized and twelve years old. 

He must have said something appropriate because the commandant’s gone and they’re alone in the quiet office. Jim realizes he hasn’t spoken directly to the girl yet. He opens his mouth to say something because it’s probably intimidating as hell to be in a room with the patron who basically has your fucking life in your hands and he hasn’t decided yet if scaring her is what he wants to do. Then he pauses because he realizes that Joanna McCoy is looking right back at him and she doesn’t look intimidated, or scared, or any other sensible emotion. She looks pissed. Twelve year old mini-girl McCoy is staring daggers at him. It’s a little disconcerting because he’s used to getting those same looks from his McCoy; usually when the other man is being fucked, or on his knees sucking Jim’s cock, ordered to look at Jim so he can enjoy McCoy’s rage.

Wait, no. It’s not the same. McCoy’s anger is always hot; seething resentment, the barely constrained urge to lash out with a fist, smoldering growling temper. Joanna’s look is ice cold. 

A bud of curiosity unfurls inside of Jim and he raises an eyebrow in inquiry, almost mocking. “You have something to say, Cadet McCoy?”

“You lost him.” There’s still a hint of a southern drawl in the girlish voice.

The accusation shoots right through Jim in a direct hit and part of him appreciates that. The other part wants to beat her little McCoy face in with the Commandant’s marble commendation plaque sitting on the desk next to his right hand.

“Lost who?” His expression slides into one of mild interest as he flexes his right hand deliberately before relaxing it.

She’s not happy with his flippant response. He can see it, her anger like a killing frost spreading over a field, dangerous to everything in its path. It fascinates him. There’s such fierceness and personality contained in this frail, tiny body standing rigidly at attention before him. And he sees it in her eyes now. Oh, she loves her father, little Joanna McCoy does. With the same fierce love and loyalty that his McCoy possesses and has always tried so hard to hide. It’s such a weakness and yet it’s always fascinated Jim. And since McCoy’s disappearance it makes Jim wonder in the twilight hours before he sleeps; did McCoy help Jim’s counterpart because of loyalty to Jim misplaced onto that fucking doppelganger? Or did McCoy help the other man because he wasn’t Jim? 

“My father is…was…” there’s a tiny break in control as she makes the correction, “your Chief Physician. He was a valued member of the Empire who was responsible for discovering cures for several Terran diseases including…”

Jim leans forward and cuts her off. “You’re pissed that I lost your father because you love him.”

Her mouth tightens. Her eyes flash; not so cold now. “My father was a valuable connection.” She almost carries that off except at the last moment her voice quavers. She’s twelve fucking years old and she lost her father sixty four days ago.

Jim’s hand shoots out without thinking and he drags her close, holding on to her arm above the elbow, grip too tight. He leans in until their faces are inches apart. There’s a trace of fear now in those hazel eyes but it’s outweighed by defiance. God damn McCoys.

Jim stares at her fiercely and for the briefest moment lets emotion leak through. “I loved him too,” he whispers out in a rasp. 

He lets her go and she steps back, not hastily—a point of pride—her expression puzzled, suspicious. Love is a weakness and he’s just admitted to it. She doesn’t know if he can be trusted. She doesn’t know if he’s playing games. Her gaze flickers down. Tears rise suddenly, defenses crumbling. Jim’s mask is firmly back in place while he watches her struggle to replace her own. And she does it, pulling up a semblance of icy calm; cracked at the edges and being held in place by pure McCoy cussed stubbornness. 

Well fuck.

He decides it's a strategically sound decision to take her out for ice cream. 

They talk about her memories of her father as they lick at the cones. The communications her father sent as often as he could. The presents from different planets. The funny stories he’d tell his little girl. 

Jim tells her a few of his own memories, leaving out the sexual innuendo and fucking that was a part of the vast majority of his encounters with his McCoy. There are a few innocent stories he can tell. An alien virus that made half the crew hiccup for three days straight until McCoy could fix it. The time a bright yellow alien princess decided she wanted to marry McCoy, causing him to blush every time she smiled at him. Kirk doesn’t tell Joanna about how that story ended; with pastel blood spurting from an alien throat for touching what was his.

He gets two smiles from her.

At the end of the afternoon he drops Joanna back at the Academy, shakes her hand, promises he’ll keep in touch and takes the last shuttle out, heading back to one of his family’s Earthside estates to spend the night before returning to the Enterprise. 

Joanna McCoy is twelve years old. In five years, she’ll be the minimum eligible age to serve on the Enterprise. 

In five years, Joanna won’t be a kid anymore.

END


End file.
